msp_hacker_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:*Creativename*/Stuff that happened to me involving hackers/hackings.
2016 is when most of these events took place. But I will start from the beginning. I had a friend that went to my school and we both played MSP together. We wanted to take part in our own hackings so we made our own hacking account, "Holawere." We weren't that active but we may have hacked maybe around 5 - 8 people. I've deleted the account so it's pointless to look up. One day I decided to be a hacker hunter on UK. I made the account, "Black Knight 2836." I loved the UK server so much I was friends with so many nice people I never wanted to leave. But in October 2016 I was hacked. They observed how I acted on the account and pretended to be me so nothing was suspected. I tried messaging my friends I have on the account through another account. They didn't believe me then. But one day I messaged one girl I was friends with on the server and I made a movie describing stuff I only I knew on the account. This girl was very nice and she did end up believing me. But the hacker deleted the account because people were being bullies to her. One night at a sleepover at my house, My friend decided to prank me. She asked a user, "CrazyMonkeyGirl." if she could hack my US main account "Cherryhackerhunter01." and change the password to "helloitsme123" Crazymonkeygirl (I'm calling her CMG to save time.) agreed. You are probably wondering why my friend did this because well CMG was a stranger and could probably easily delete my account because I had no email on that account. My friend said she promised CMG her wishlist if she just changed changed the status, clothes, and password. So then around 9 that night my friend's plan took place. I was freaking out I had good stuff on the account and on my backup I was messaging my main constantly. Maybe 20 - 30 minutes we decided to guess the passwords and my friend who knew typed in "helloitsme123" after 8-12 attempts. And even a week later she decided to sell it even more. She faked her being hacked by CMG just to make even more real. She told the truth and it was just a prank a month after this happened. I was mad yet relieved. I'm not friends with this girl anymore. Then, Now, I wasn't involved with this hacking but I was online friends on MSP with the victim. I assume you may have heard of "Natule." If not going to her page before reading this segment WILL help you. The article says one of Natule's victims was, "GrimmyGrimGrim." I revisted UK a few months later and watched a movie on my account "Black Knight 2836." That had Grimmy in it and I saw the name was different. I guessed MSP just made her change it cause it was similar with Grim reaper. But after I read the Natule article it said she had the power to change usrnames. Now the most recent events. I returned to hacking under the name of, "Sweetly." During Christmas 2017. I hacked 9 people 3 on UK and 6 on USA. Then everyone just got boring a repetitive so I quit a little bit after the new year started. And that's was the majority of my MSP life. My accounts are deleted but Sweetly's still around just inactive. Category:Blog posts